O ultimo pôr do sol
by Death.A
Summary: Sasuke descobriu quem ele realmente amava, mas era tarde demais... Nem tudo que você acaba como você gostaria! One shotDrama Read People!


**Negrito – pensamentos**

_Aspas – lembranças_

Normal – o que acontece hoje

Consideração, por favor, é minha primeira fic. Espero que vocês gostem e reviw pessoas!

One shot, Drama.

Casais - naru/sasu

_**O último pôr do sol**_

_"Konoha estava sendo atacada de novo._

_– Sasuke..._

_- Yo, Naruto. Quanto tempo não?_

_- É, desde a última vez que atacaram a vila não?_

_O loiro perguntava aquilo com naturalidade. **Ele estava frio, todo aquele sofrimento que o fiz passar... **Ele havia mudado depois que o moreno partira, sofrera muito por isso e pelos acontecimentos se seguira._".

Ele lembrava como se fosse hoje daquela última luta, daquele último amor, mas, infelizmente, não daquele último sofrimento... Sofria sempre ao lembrar das palavras, ao escutar e sentir aqueles ecos de novo e de novo.

"_Com um movimento rápido o loiro enfiou a kunai no peito do garoto à sua frente, no lado direito."_

Ele ainda tinha a cicatriz.

- POR QUÊ? POR QUE DO LADO DIREITO?

Ele gritava, desesperado, procurando a resposta que já sabia.

_"- Por que não me mata? Por que o lado direito?_

_- Porque quero que antes que você morra, sofra pelo menos um terço do que eu sofri por sua culpa."_

Ao se lembrar daquilo começou a quebrar tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Cansado, caiu de joelhos e abriu os olhos lentamente, sentiu o machucado no peito latejando e doendo de novo.

_" Naruto tirou a arma que estava no peito do outro garoto bruscamente fazendo-o gritar de dor. Mas o grito não era só de dor, mas também de tristeza."_

Levou a mão esquerda ao peito, onde a cicatriz estava. **Ela ainda dói quando lembro dele. **Começou a chorar.

_"Depois daquelas palavras perdeu a consciência e só a recobrou quando sentiu alguma coisa cortando seu rosto._

_- Machucado? O famoso sobrevivente do clã Uchiha machucado? Óóó! As pessoas vão ficar chocadas._

_Ele não agüentou, podia suportar tudo, menos a indifereça do loiro. Sentiu alguma coisa quente escorrendo por seu rosto, só não sabia se era sangue ou lágrimas._

_- Chorando Sasuke? Pensei que não pudesse mais sentir...Como eu._

_Lágrimas..._

_Sasuke arregalou os olhos: aquelas duas últimas palavras foram sussurradas em seus ouvidos... Fechou os olhos com força tentando, sem sucesso, conter as lágrimas que caíam com mais vontade que nunca. Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas nada o preparara para o que viria a seguir."_

Levantou um pouco a cabeça olhando pela janela, estava em Konoha, todos o haviam perdoado.Todos, menos ele mesmo.

_" O garoto loiro estava na sua frente, envolto pela luz da lua deixando ele reparar em cada detalhe: seus olhos, antes da cor do céu e com um brilho especial, estavam azul-prateado e com um tristeza profunda estampada. Seus cabelos, antes tão revoltos, estavam mais curtos e seu rosto antes redondo com ar de criança dava lugar ao rosto de um homem o qual já sofrera muito na vida."_

Correu os olhos pela sala e seu olhar pousou sobre o rosto risonho na fotografia do time 7. Sentiu as lágrimas queimando em seu rosto de novo, mas agora com força total.

_" – Sinto muito que as coisas sejam desse jeito, mas depois que descobri que você ajudou a matar todos a quem eu amava vi que não tinha mais volta. Na verdade nunca teve, mas eu insistia para que as coisas acabassem com nós dois juntos.Porém não foi assim. Sinto muito mesmo. Quero que saiba que por mais raiva que sentisse nunca parei de te amar, te amo e vou te amar sempre. _

_  
Logo após dizer isso o loiro afundou a kunai em seu peito , a mesma que ele enfiara em Sasuke, a mesma que estava manchada com o sangue dele."_

Continuou chorando como sempre fazia ao se lembrar daquela história, ao se lembrar da forma com que ele destruiu a vida de quem ele mais amou e para quê? Por causa de uma estúpida vingança que nunca foi atingida...

**Naruto, se você soubesse como me arrependo de tudo que te fiz. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e eu, em troca de todos os momentos felizes, todos os beijos, todos os carinhos e afagos, só te fiz sofrer. Também sinto muito, muito mesmo.Te amo, te amo mais que tudo, mais que a minha própria vida! Era o que eu queria ter dito, mas não pude, afinal, nem tudo acaba do jeito que você gostaria.**

_"Ele viu o corpo dele caindo em câmera lenta somente para aumentar seu sofrimento. Um grito maior e mais forte do que todos que já tinham sido ouvidos. Foi a maneira que ele havia achado para expressar toda sua dor, todo o arrependimento, toda a frustração, todo o vazio que o assolava agora."_

**Como ele havia dito: _"Porque quero que antes que você morra, sofra pelo menos um terço do que eu sofri por sua culpa"_. Acho que já sofri o suficiente.**

A noite chegava. Assim como todos os dias, ele foi ver o pôr-do-sol como fazia antes de ir embora e deixar a felicidade para trás. Uma vez mais ele iria só que dessa vez não voltaria nunca mais. **Naruto... **


End file.
